As is pointed out in parent application Ser. No. 900,267 and in related prior patents there identified, effort has been expended heretofore toward optimizing the manufacturing efficiency of machines and methods involved in the forming of textile yarn. Particularly with regard to ring spinning machines, as evidenced by the aforementioned patents, such development has included apparatus and methods for detecting broken yarn on ring spinning machines, interrupting the supply of roving strand materials to the drafting systems by which attenuated strand materials are formed as a portion of the process of spinning yarn, and providing information to machine operators and mill managers concerning operating conditions of the machine. As the apparatus and methods proposed in accordance with the aforementioned prior disclosures have achieved acceptance and some success in textile mills, the necessity of informing managers and maintenance personnel of the status of the data systems used has been appreciated.
More particularly, it has been recognized that the data systems used in the arrangements and in practicing the methods of the prior disclosures are relatively sophisticated and may, upon occasion, require relatively sophisticated maintenance attention. However, it has also been realized that the relative sophistication of data systems permits overcoming such difficulties and deficiencies by providing for diagnostic aids.